


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't wanna dance with u

by BeautyPotato



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Couple dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyPotato/pseuds/BeautyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson don't want to do a couple dance with Bambam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't wanna dance with u

-I totally refuse- was the first thing that BamBam hears while entering to the practice room -whats happening here?- Bam says while looking at Jackson almost punching the dance teacher. 

-He wants us to dance a couple dance! And i totally refuse! 

-Oh~ come on, it could be awesome- the teacher said with excitement 

-I think it would be funny- Bam says 

In that moment Jack gave Bam a death glare that says more than a thousand words, but Bam pretends to not notice it 

-Well, I think it is decided! You will do a couple dance- and without Jack having time to refuse, the teacher said-I already have decided the choreography, its "who's your mama" by JYP 

-Oh~ God~ Please don't- Jack murmured 

After the teacher left the room, the two of them only looked at their faces for minutes, until jack brake the silence. 

-Why did you say that?- he said angrily 

-Maybe because I really want to do it 

-Oh~ Come on 

-Jackson!- Bam says almost screaming -It would be funny, just don't be mad- says with a calm voice 

-Ok... Only because i trust in you 

The moment after they started to look at the choreography they notices that someone have to make the girls role, but none of them wanted to do it. 

-No! I have already done girl dances before- Bam says immediately 

-But I don't want to be dressed as a girl, I have done it before- Jack responses 

-Come on Jackson, I know you would play a better girl than me 

-No! It was your fault that we are in this, so you have to do it! 

After a long discussion they decide to select the roles by "rock, paper, scissors", unfortunately Jack was the looser. 

At the first try of dancing, Bam stood on the others foot, Jack almost killed him... And every time they dance it happened the same, by the end of the day Jack barely can stand on his feet. 

The second day of practice was the day of the questions for the teacher. 

-Do i really need to move that much the butt? -Do i really need to touch his butt? -Do i really need to dance in heels? -Do i really need to dress as a girl? 

But all responses were -yes- by the teacher. After he left, they started to practice the choreography, for Jack's luck, Bam only stepped on his feet twice, they were getting better. 

The third day of practice they have problems with a part of the choreography, it was difficult, so when they first tried it, they finished in the floor in a compromising position. The door opened -Boys, I need your attention- the two boys just look at the dance teacher without moving of that position -I come to tell you the date of your presentation- he said without looking at the boys -Its gonna be the 20 of this month so...- he look at the two of them -I... I... 

Think that I will come later, have fun! - the teacher left without an explanation of that pose, but they were really ashamed. After that, they started to practice the choreography. 

The days passed and they were practicing for their presentation, they were really exited so the days passed flying. In a blink of an eye it was the day of the presentation, and they were prepared for this, but of course there was nerviosism in them, but as soon as they were on stage and the music started their nerviosism desapeared. After the show they were proud of what they had done, even-though the dance teacher came and greated them from their hard work. 

-OMG! Your presentation was perfect! I knew i had selected the indicated to do this 

-Thank you - both response 

-But boys- they looked at the teacher -Im curious about what was happening that day, you know, when you were on that compromising position... 

-OH! NO!


End file.
